Dinner Date
by Agent-G
Summary: Ray goes over to his girlfriend's home to meet her mother how will she take that her daughter is seeing a mutant? AGU oneshot based during Back to School story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or anything Marvel related. I do own Pamela 'Pam' Cranston and her mother Fran Cranston. **

**AN: This takes place during back to school before everyone gets sick.

* * *

**

**Dinner Date**

Ray Crisp was in his room at the moment trying to get ready. He was supposed to go over to his girlfriend's home for dinner to meet her mother. It wasn't their idea, but they had run into her mother and she was actually wanted to get to know her daughter's boyfriend.

Personally neither one of them wanted to do this, they were both fine with how things were going. They went out or stayed in, had fun, made out now and then. It was good but now with meeting the parent that was different. Pam's dad ran off years back so at least he didn't have to deal with that and with his own parents kicking him out of his house well good riddance.

Like Tabitha he had come from a broken home as well so he didn't miss them much if at all. Here he was living in a freaking mansion, doing cool hero stuff and had a load of friends and a hot girlfriend. Life was good for him now and he wasn't looking back.

He just hoped that Pam's mom wasn't anti-mutant. That would cause problems but then again Pam herself had been weary of mutants at first and she changed her views on them as well. So all hope wasn't lost, look at Amanda's parents. Although he had to admit with that it did take their daughter becoming a mutant and then those FOH jerks torching their home with Kurt saving them for them to totally get over it.

Ray sighed to himself fixing up his hair he might as well try to make a nice impression.

Over across town in an apartment was where Pam lived with her mom. It wasn't a bad place, two bedrooms, a living room area and a kitchen. It wasn't too bad a place after all they had to move and sell the house when she was younger back when her deadbeat father took off with some woman.

'Not ever a goodbye either,' Pam thought to herself in her room. It was filled with junk or at least that's what her mother called it. She looked at herself in her mirror, her short brown hair in a punk style with baggy jeans with holes in the knees. A t-shirt from a concert she and her best friend Amy went to.

She sighed thinking on Amy, she was still down from breaking it off with Gale. It was kind of disappointing that Amy couldn't get out in the open about her being gay. But if she wasn't ready then she wasn't ready. Although Amy was kind of avoiding Gale since they were a little uncomfortable around each other.

At least Amy's younger brother Joseph was still going out with Rahne. 'Well better see what mom is up to and break the news to her now and maybe we can call this off.'

She got out of her room and from the smell of things her mom was already started cooking. She walked into the kitchen to see her mom working hard. Her mother had her at eighteen, you know the story got knocked up in high school and married the guy that did it. So her mom was still fairly young and attractive at thirty-five.

In fact Pam could see that she looked a lot like her mother only older, more filled out with longer curly hair.

"Hey mom…" Pam started up the conversation.

She looked over her shoulder to see her daughter there, "Hey there dear, I was just getting started."

"Yeah…you see…the thing is I kind of…didn't tell you something about Ray," Pam never normally was nervous with someone but then again this was her mother. They didn't always get along perfectly but she did love her mother deeply. She may not show it but she did and she really hoped that she didn't have to chose Ray over her because she wasn't sure who she could chose.

Fran looked at her she knew that tone, "Oh god he's not in a gang or something is he?"

"What? No god where did you get an idea like that!" Pam said shocked at her mother.

Fran sighed a bit, "I'm sorry it's just that a few of your boyfriends have been…well…questionable sometimes. Do I need to remind you of that Tom boy?"

Pam shuddered that pig had actually came on to her mother for crying out loud. So she pretty much ended it right there that day. That was an experience she didn't want to go through again, plus she did admit picking up guys based on looks alone wasn't always a good idea.

"But I am curious…Normally you would have moved on by now, why is he so special?"

Pam honestly wasn't sure how to talk about that, Ray was just…different. They were great together and had similar interests and stuff. It was just really nice and he treated her good too. "I…I don't know I just really like him."

She stopped when she saw the look on her mother's face, "What?"

"Oh nothing dear," Fran smiled at her daughter. 'Could it be that my little girl is falling in love? Well that would be a first and a welcome change, I can't keep up with how many boys she keeps stacking up. I was kind of afraid her father may have given her a complex.'

"Anyways…" Pam sighed thinking the best way would be to just come right out and say it, to get it over with as fast as she could. "The thing with Ray is…He's a mutant mom."

Out of all the things her daughter could say that was honestly the last one she ever thought to hear. "A mutant?"

"Mom it's okay!"

"Okay? Weren't you the one that told me that you weren't comfortable going to Bayville high anymore after the world found out about those people?" She asked her. She remembered back to when they had both seen the report on those people fighting some giant robot of all things. She remembered her daughter holding her hand tightly watching that.

The world seemed to have gone nuts at that point, there was fear and paranoia all over the place. People didn't go out of their homes and there were soldiers in Bayville looking into both that Xavier mansion and that other place that she couldn't remember. But a mutant…That was defiantly a new one for her daughter.

"I know, I know," Pam sighed her hand rubbing her forehead, "I know how I used to think and feel…But…Well I changed my mind after one of them stood up for me."

Her mother just blinked a few times and sat down at the small kitchen table, it was times like this she thought that maybe a drink would help but she swore she'd never go down that route. "Since that will take time to cook…You better fill me in on everything."

Pam knew this would be a long talk so she sat down and told her story. She told her about how on that day during the summer she was practically physically assaulted by some jerks with her best friend Amy and little brother. Her mother had been shocked by this and that she never told her. But she was even more shocked to learn of how a young man had come to her aid and beat those bullies.

After they got to talking Pam said how he seemed like such a nice guy but then when he told them he was a mutant Pam's outlook on mutants had changed. She just couldn't see them all as the same and had gone over to meet a few of them. She admitted she was still nervous but after getting to know the mutants she found out how they were just like everyone else.

She went in on how she met Ray and even a few events that also really changed her views on the world. How she had been there when a few of them had been attacked and even kidnapped. She told her mother about how some mutants at Xavier's have been abused and even experimented on. On all the things they had to deal with.

Fran listened in on her daughter's words, the way her daughter talked was unlike her. Normally her daughter was carefree but this was a totally serious side that she had never seen of her. Hearing some of the stories shock and appalled her. Fran personally was uneasy on the topics of mutants because she honestly didn't know what to think. She remembered seeing how those teens had stood up against that giant of a man in brown armor trying to destroy a damn.

But then she remembered other mutants that had caused so much problems. She honestly didn't know what to think about them. But hearing her daughter talk about all of this it was even more confusing. With some of them she could empathies with and others she wasn't so sure about.

Pam looked at her mother as she was thinking about something. She was pretty nervous about this and wondered what was going through her mind. After a very long and uncomfortable silence her mother finally spoke, "Okay Pamela I need you to be totally honest with me…How do you feel about this boy?"

She wasn't expecting that and she was caught a little off guard by it. "W-well I like him, I mean I like him a lot mom. He's a great guy…"

Fran thought about this, there had to be something with this boy that she was going to meet that got her daughter's interests. "Well look…I still want to meet this boy and after I meet him I'll reserve my judgment."

The tone of her mother's voice was pretty clear that there was no room for negotiation and Pam was thinking maybe arguing that she was old enough to pick who she wanted to date as well. But the stern look she was getting was stopping her from that. Normally her mother was pretty cool she guessed, her mother was a bit more understanding them some other parents but when she put her foot down that was it, end of discussion.

That had led to a few arguments and she hoped that this wouldn't lead to another one.

**-Later-**

Ray stood outside the apartment number that Pam gave him he was in his good jeans and a nice shirt at the moment. Not too dressed up but he didn't look like trash or nothing anyway. He raised a hand to the door and knocked on it hoping Pam would answer it first. His prayers were answered when she was there and he let out a mental sigh.

"Hey Ray good timing," She told him smiling, although there was a little worry on her face. She stepped out of the apartment and closed the door. "Okay last chance to run away."

"I fought giant killer robots, evil mutants and train in a room that's a death trap…how scary can your mom be?" Ray asked her.

"Trust me I'd rather go up against one of those mutant guys you fight then my mom," She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "But you should know I told her that you're a mutant, I'd figure it would be best to get that out of the way as soon as possible."

Ray had figured that would come up sooner or later, "How did she take it?"

Pam actually bit her lip a bit, something Ray had rarely seen her do and he really didn't like where this was going. If this was going to be a dinner date from hell then he might as well blow this thing off now and save themselves all the trouble. "Well…She's still not too sure…"

"Well I guess that's better then her hating me outright," Ray muttered darkly to himself.

"Hey cheer up there's hope and I think she just needs to get to know you," She looped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Besides I'll make it worth your while too." With that she pressed her lips to his as he held her waist. Ray had never been in many relationships but with this one with Pam he knew was something special.

They weren't at the level of a few of the other couples but he liked where they were just fine. Plus she was one hell of s kisser, if she did it anymore hard he might loose his fillings. They eventually pulled back, "Damn girl."

She just grinned at him and went to open the door. Ray adjusted his collar and walked in after her into the apartment. The place wasn't super neat but it wasn't a mess either. It was kind of nice actually. "Mom, he's here." Pam said out loud to wherever her mother was.

"Okay just go to the living room while I fix this last thing up," Came the replay to them. Both teen just shrugged and went on the couch together. Fran was just setting the plates and turning off the oven as she finished off the meal.

She walked in to see her daughter and a boy with odd yellow and orange hair sitting very comfortably together on the couch. She remembered him from their first meeting and now she really looked at him. He didn't seem too 'dangerous' as people called mutants sometimes. She wasn't sure what to honestly expect really but it was kind of odd that he seemed so…normal.

"Well hello there again." Fran said stepping into the room and seeing the two of them jump apart slightly. She had to grin at that, 'God what it was like to be a teenager again.' She mentally sighed.

"Hello Ms. Cranston," Ray said jumping off the couch he was hoping to make a good impression with her. She looked like she was looking him over and he wasn't sure to be afraid or a little irritated by that.

"Well you can just call me Fran, calling me that makes me feel old and I hope you're hungry because dinner is ready," She told him. She didn't seem so bad so far to Ray although he was wondering what would happen at the meal.

When he walked into the small kitchen there was a good smell and the food looked pretty good. As they sat down and started to eat he was surprised by how good it tasted it was pretty much nearly on par with Miss Ororo's cooking. "This is really great stuff." He told her.

Fran actually smiled, "Well thank you, since Pam keeps burning the food I have to make sure we eat right."

"Mom!"

Fran just smiled at her daughter's embarrassment. "Sorry honey but remember that grease fire?"

"Grease fire?" Ray asked looking at his girlfriend.

"It was just a little one and I was only fourteen!"

"I still had to paint over the burnt part of the wall and had to make sure we didn't lost our security deposit honey," She smiled at her. Pam just sulked in her chair a bit as Ray made a mental note not to let Pam and Kitty get together for cooking or they may need to rebuild the mansion again.

As the dinner went on Fran talked to Ray to try and get an understanding of the boy, he talked about his life at the mansion and what Xavier was trying to teach them. He didn't talk much about his past and when she asked he got kind of defensive and avoided talking about it.

Fran had a pretty good idea that there was something bad about that and it left some nasty emotional scarring as well. So she just left it alone, she knew how hard it was to talk about some things her ex-husband for starters was a prime example. But as she got to know him the more he seemed like your typical average teen.

At the end of the evening Ray had to get back, since they were in school he had homework to finished off, Pam went to see him out. "So…I think she's okay with this."

Ray nodded he was glad about that, he really didn't want to go through what Kurt and Amanda had to go through. Not that they would most likely care, they'd have still seen each other even if her mother didn't like him. At least that's what he thought, Pam wasn't the type of girl that let herself get pushed around. It was one of the reasons he liked her so much.

"Well then see you tomorrow at school?" He asked her as he passed the door.

She grinned at him and pulled him to herself and planted one big kiss on his lips, "What does that tell ya stud?"

"I don't know, you think I can get another to be sure?" He grinned at her and she laughed and playfully swatted him on the arm. "Hey I had to try right?"

"I'd be more worried if you hadn't, well see ya tomorrow then." As they said their goodbyes she went back into her home and saw her mother started to wash the dishes. She was a little nervous but she had to make sure things were okay.

"So mom what do you think?"

Fran stopped and thought about it, "Well…He's a good boy, I can see he's a bit like you in some respects but he's better then a few of your past choices." She dried off her hands and then went to her daughter. "I'm just scared that you'll get pulled into something dangerous."

"Mom…"

"No please let me finished," Fran interrupted, "Now I can see you like him, he makes you happy and he doesn't seem to be trouble…So for now things are okay. But I want you to promise me you won't get involved in anything dangerous."

She held her daughter's arm as she looked at her only child with worry, "You're the only good thing in my life that I did. The only good thing that came from me meeting your father, and…I don't want to lose you honey so please promise me this."

Pam didn't know what to say, she saw the tears in her mother's eyes and she couldn't talk. So she just nodded to her. Fran smiled warmly and pulled her daughter close for a hug. Pam was a little off guard but hugged her back.

"Now you go and do you're homework now while I finished up."

"Okay mom," Her daughter nodded and walked off.

Fran sighed and went back to the dishes, 'My daughter is dating a mutant…what will happen next in this world? Oh well…I guess it could be worse…She could be dating a college kid.'

**The End.**


End file.
